Traiciones
by Noelia Malfoy Cullen
Summary: Hermione/Draco. En una apasionante historia de amor, odio, mentiras, reconciliaciones y ¿embarazos...?
1. La Carta

Desclairmer: todos los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J

**Desclairmer****: todos los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**¡Hola! Yo dejo aquí, algo así como un comienzo de una locura que se me ocurrió. En serio soy nueva (¡¡y no es una excusa!!), fue nada más para escribir algo. Estoy segura de que la voy a seguir. **

**Kissis.**

_**Traiciones**_

"_Hermione:_

_No quiero volver a verte, la he pasado muy bien contigo, pero no me convienes, ni tú, ni tu lineaje de sangre sucia, que ha manchado mi reputación, pero que no va a manchar mi vida._

_No me hables, ni intentes seguirme, no quiero que haya más rumores sobre nuestra relación amorosa._

_Has tu vida, y vete de la mía"._

_D.M._

Una risa histérica resonó en la habitación.

–Pykins ve a llevarle esta carta a la maldita de Granger.

Con un pequeño ululeo la lechuza negra, salió rápidamente de la sala de encantamientos.

(Hermione POV)

16:57 P.M.

Salí de la bañadera después de darme un relajante baño. Me sequé el cuerpo con una toalla escarlata y dorada, que me hacía recordar que en ese momento cambiaría el escarlata por el verde, y el dorado por el plata.

Me puse un lindo solero naranja con mangas cortas, unos zapatitos chatos del mismo color. Fui al baño a arreglarme el cabello en una coleta alta, y una hebilla con pequeños brillantes. Me maquillé con colores suaves, sombra dorada, gel con brillo para los labios y un poco de rubor que hacía que mis mejillas se vieran casi chistosas.

Cuando iba a buscar mi capa (ya que era abril, y no hacía tanto calor), una lechuza totalmente negra, se posó en el afeizar de la ventana.

Me acerque y le saqué el sobre que tenía atado a su pata. Dí vuelta el sobre y vi escrito un "Hermione" con letra pulcra y aristocrática.

Cuando terminé de leer y releer esa carta, esa maldita carta que cambiaría el destino de Draco y el mío, no podía creer que Draco, mi Draco, hubiera podido escribir algo como aquello. Era tan concisa, hubiera escrito "no te amo" en esa hoja y para mí hubiera dado lo mismo, ya que eso era lo que sentía… que él ya no me amaba, que él nunca me amó.

¿Qué pasaría sin él a mi lado?

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, cuando me acordé porqué me estaba arreglando, tenía que salir con él a Hogsmeade, en donde lo contaría algo muy importante.

Me encontraba en mi cama media hora después, acariciando mi vientre, en ese entonces plano.

(Draco POV)

17:05 P.M.

Salía para Las Tres Escobas, en donde me encontraría con Hermione. Entré al local en donde le pedí a Madame Rosmerta dos cervezas de manteca.

17:20 P.M.

Ya estaría por llegar, ya que a esa hora nos había citado.

17:30 P.M.

Es raro que Hermione no esté aquí ya que ya que es siempre muy puntual. Empecé a buscar entre las personas para ver si mi novia ya había llegado y no me había encontrado.

17:55 P.M.

Desesperado, pagué mi cuenta y salí corriendo hasta el local de venta de escobas, donde seguro Sir Potter y señor Comadreja estaban. Y no me equivoqué.

Se sorprendieron al verme entrar.

–Malfoy –saludó amargamente Weasley–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No he venido porque me agrades Weasley, ni tú tampoco Potter, vine aquí porque creía que Hermione estaría con ustedes. Pero ya me he dado cuenta que no.

– ¿Pero no iba a salir contigo, Malfoy? –preguntó Potter.

Lo más frío y del tono más Malfoy que pude, dije:

–Se ve que tu amiguita tuvo algo mejor que hacer.

Y me alejé rápidamente hacia el castillo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, soy yo de nuevo. Bueno espero de todo no sé…**

**Me gustarían criticas contractivas, o sea consejos, hacerme ver las cosas que hice mal, para cuando escriba algo después las tenga en cuanta. Aunque también pueden tirarme tomates… (igual prefiero las frutas).**

**Besos**


	2. Mi Vida

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Desclairmer****: todos los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Ya dejo aquí el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic. ¡**_**Ady celestial destiny mar**_** gracias por tu review! Bueno espero que les guste este segundo capitulo.**

**Kissis**

Llegó la hora de la cena y yo todavía no salía de mi cuarto. No podía enfrentarme a Harry y a Ron en las condiciones en las que me encontraba. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y el alma rota por no saber qué iba a venir, no sabía que futuro iba a tener, cuando tres horas antes creía que ya tenía mi vida planeada, junto al amor de mi vida, armando una familia.

Pero no…

Mi vida cambió de un segundo para otro, cambiando mis ganas de estudiar, de amar y de vivir. Hacer una vida como la que soñaba no estaba ahora en mis planes, no podía estudiar de Auror ya que tendría un niño que cuidar… sola.

Cuando tomé conciencia de que tenía que salir, fui rápido al baño a darme una rápida ducha, así me relajaba un poco, pero lo único que hizo fue sacar a reflotar las cosas que tenía en mi mente, embarazo, soledad y odio.

Embarazo, ¿cómo que embarazo? Esa palabra no existía para mí, a menos que esté casada y quiera formar una familia. Pero no así. Siendo una adolescente casi recién arañando la adultez, formando una familia, si una familia en la cuál yo sería papá y mamá. Ese bebé era lo único que nos enlazaba a Draco y a mí, el fruto de todo el amor que yo creía que teníamos… y yo lo iba a tener cueste lo que cueste, no lo iba a dejar ir.

Soledad, siempre estuve sola, pero Harry y Ron llenaron el hueco de soledad con amor y nunca más estuve sola, y cuando empecé a salir con Draco mis amigos se fueron distanciando de mí, lo más notorio fue que Ron me trataba como si no me conociera, me hablaba pero frío, distante, no como mi amigo. Pero ahora no tenía ni a Draco, ni a Harry, ni a Ron…

Odio, el odio que me lleno en todo el cuerpo cuando supe porque me dejaba, por mi lineaje de sangre sucia, por no poder darle algo que su familia quería, yo sabía que nunca le podría dar un hijo de sangre pura, pero eso ya lo habíamos hablado, y a él no le importaba, no le importaba la sangre ya que cuando iba a su casa casi no hablaba con su familia, por lo que le hicieron el año pasado. Su "familia" ya no era eso, sino según él son las personas que le dan casa, comodidades y hace un tiempo le dieron la vida.

Salí de la ducha y me cambié rápidamente con mi camisón. Me dirigí hacia mi cama, cuando Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown, entraron en la habitación:

–Herms, Harry y Ron te llaman abajo, quieren que los ayudes con no se que cosa de Herbó… logia –dijo Lavander dando un bostezo.

–Bueno… -dije de manera cansada.

Salí de la habitación con los hombros bajos, quería irme a la cama pero sabía que Harry y Ron iban a reprobar Herbología. Los encontré sentados en el sillón, Ron estaba jugando con su pluma haciendo ruiditos y Harry leía la tarea que tenían que hacer, pero sin ningún éxito.

–¡Hermione! Qué suerte que vienes a ayudarnos, sin tu ayuda… -dijo Harry se notaba aliviado.

–No probarán la materia, lo sé.

Y así nos pusimos en marcha. La tarea era fácil si alguna vez hubieran leído el libro. Media hora después cuando estábamos en la mitad del trabajo, Harry habló:

–Hermione, hoy Malfoy nos dijo…

–No me hables de Malfoy –le corté, empezando a enfadarme.

–Pero, Herms…

–¡Basta! ¿Qué, no escuchan lo que les digo? –dije y la ira ya estaba alojada en mi rostro.

Después de eso nadie más habló hasta que les dejé el borrador de lo que tenían que hacer, les dí las buenas noche y me fui hasta mi cuarto, en dónde me dejé caer sobre mí cama, me arropé y me dejé llevar en brazos de Morféo.

**¡Aquí estoy! Bueno, espero haber progresado un poquitín desde mi preimer capitulo (espero) y sigo esperando todo tipo de comentarios. ¡Por favor si ven alguna falta de ortografía grave o algún nombre o lugar mal escrito me lo dicen, así lo corrijo.**

**Besos. **


	3. Nuestro Primer Beso

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Desclairmer****: todos los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno antes que nada quería agradecer a **_**Ady celestial destiny mar **_**y a **_** Hermione-Malfoy35 **_**review. **

**Nada, espero que les guste este 3er capitulo. Nos vemos abajo!**

**Kissis.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al día siguiente me levanté muy cansada, lo cual no era normal en mí ya que era muy madrugadora, pero estaba segura que era algún síntoma del embarazo.

Me duché, y salí rápidamente a desayunar, en donde me encontré con Harry y Ron, que estaba esperándome.

–¡Herms! ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Ya casi terminamos –me saludó calidamente Harry.

–Por si no te habías dado cuenta ayer me quedé hasta altas horas de la noche ayudándoles a ustedes a hacer SU trabajo de Herbología.

–Bueno, Hermione perdónanos por alterar tus horas de sueño ­–dijo un risueño Ron. Yo ya no entendía nada. ¿Ron me dirigía la palabra? ¿Riéndose? Bueno, lo averiguaría en otra ocasión ya que me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Me senté en la mesa y empecé a comer: tarta de maleza (cantidad exagerada para mi gusto) y tome zumo de ciruela. Harry y Ron me vieron comer y se sorprendieron al ver que podía tragar con tanta rapidez los pedazos de tarta que me metía en la boca.

–Hambre… -dije sintiéndome observada–. …mucho hambre…

–Se nota Hermione –dijo Harry.

Desvié mis ojos de los de Harry y los dirigí a la mesa de los Slytherin y busqué esa mirada, esa mirada gris, que cuando quería podía congelar el infierno o cuando me lanzaba esas miradas tiernas y melosas que me hacían derretirme en sus brazos. Pero cuando me encontré con sus ojos, me miró con rabia, odio, repulsión. No existen palabras para decir como me sentía en ese momento.

Quizás, sentía como él rabia, pero otra rabia, rabia hacia mí, rabia por no poder consentirlo a él y a su familia… Pero no podía, no era lo suficientemente buena para él, ni yo, ni mi hijo, su hijo.

–"Hermione sácate eso de la cabeza" –me reté mentalmente–. "Él es el que no te merece, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos te manda sólo una miserable carta".

Pero mi amor hacia Draco saltó y atacó a mi realismo:

–"Pero no… él también paso muchos momentos hermosos junto a ti. Recuerda que él también confió en ti para contarte tantas cosas. Y entre ellas la de que su padre lo obligó a hacerse la marca ten…

–"Cállate –gritó mi realismo–. Él sólo ha jugado contigo, como si fueras una prostituta, y nada más lo hizo por sexo…

–"Mentira, estuvo contigo por que te amaba Hermione…

Una mano tocó mi hombro, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, me dí vuelta y Ron me miraba con ojos ansiosos.

–Dale, Herms, necesitamos ir al campo de Quidditch –dijo Ron excitado con la idea de jugar contra Ravenclaw.

Con todo lo que me había pasado me había olvidado del partido de esta mañana. Quince minutos después ya estaba en las gradas, mientras se empezaba a llenar el estadio.

**(Draco POV)**

¡¿Cómo se atrevía Granger a dejarme plantado?! A mí Draco Malfoy, me dejó plantado ella, ¿quién era ella?...

El amor de mi vida, era la persona con la cual quería casarme, tener hijos y estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, con la cual pasaba espectaculares noches, y preciosos, hermosísimos días al lado del lago besándonos y diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos.

El amor el sentimiento más bello y más puro de nuestros seres. Yo no lo conocía hasta que me enamoré de ella. Hasta que me declaré y ella me correspondió, creo que ese fuel el día que tuve más miedo en toda mi vida, aunque haya peleado con y contra mortífagos, en ese instante tenía miedo, pavor al rechazo de Hermione.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0Flash Black0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_El día estaba hermoso, y lo mejor es que era sábado, entonces podríamos ir a tomas un poco de aire sin importarnos las materias del colegio que nos atormentaban toda la semana lectiva._

_Salí del castillo sólo, ya que no quería que nadie me molestara, y fui hasta el lago, en donde no sabía que me iba a esperar una sorpresa, la sorpresa que iluminó mi vida._

_Hermione estaba sentado en el tronco de un árbol leyendo un libro tranquilamente, parecía un ángel._

–"_No Draco no pienses eso, como podes pensar eso de la sangre sucia –me decía mentalmente–. Aunque… era hermosa._

_Yo no podía ocultar más que estaba atraído por Hermione, muy atraído por ella. No se lo podía negar a ella y no se lo podía negar a él mismo._

_Mientras yo pensaba en todo eso, cuando me dí cuenta estaba enfrente de ella, mirándole a los ojos. Esos ojos color miel, tan preciosos y cálidos que costaba creer que eran reales. _

_Me miraba asombrada, claro yo nunca me había acercado tanto a ella a menos para insultarla y humillarla. Pero Hermione me mantuvo la mirada y dijo:_

–_¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? Lo que dices ya no me importa, tú no me importas._

–_Sabes que no es cierto –dije arrodillándome a su lado. Su cara era de asombro increíble, por mis actos y palabras, igual que yo._

–_¿Qué haces Malfoy? –me dijo cuando puse una mano en su mejilla, que ya estaba sonrojada._

–_No tienes que preguntar qué estoy haciendo sino lo que haré –dije sonando mucho más valiente de lo que me sentía._

–_Malfoy, no estoy para jueg…_

_La corté a la mitad de la frase, tapándole la boca con mis labios, y moviéndolos suavemente. Hermione se quedó estática por lo abrupto de la situación, pero al ver que yo no me frenaba, me correspondió el beso con mucha más pasión de la que esperaría de ésta chica. _

_La acerqué a mí pasándole una mano por la cintura, y la otra masajeando su cabello con delicadeza. Hermione paso sus manos por mi nuca y profundizamos el beso, explorando cada lugar de la boca del otro._

_Cuando nos separamos (por la falta de aire) le mordí el labio inferior juguetonamente. Ella me miró con pasión (casi con lujuria, se podría decir), pero también con confusión. _

–_Yo… –empezó hablando Hermione._

–_No digas nada Granger –dije, casi con dulzura, lo cual me pareció raro incluso hasta a mí, esa chica hacía maravillas–, no hace falta._

–_Si es necesario, Draco… –en cuanto lo dijo se sonrojó de manera tal que el cabello de Weasley quedaba opacado. Esperen dijo mi nombre, sonaba tan dulce desde sus labios, me estaba volviendo loco–. Perdón Malfoy yo…_

–_No es necesario que te disculpes, me encanta que me digas así –dije. Y pensé antes de decir...–, Hermione._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fin Flash Black0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Me dí vuelta y salí de la habitación. Todavía enfadado por lo de Hermione le dije a Blaise y a Pansy que ya estaba listo para bajar a desayunar. Cuando entramos al Gran Salón, ya estaban en él Crabbe y Goyle comiendo a ocho manos sin parar, ¿nunca se iban a saciar?

–¡Hola, Draco! ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Crabbe.

Pero estaba de muy mal humor y ni siquiera me tomé el trabajo de contestar. Me senté y comencé a comer lo primero que vi.

Al rato, miré a la mesa de Gryffindor y en ese instante vi a Hermione mirándome con intensidad, le devolví la mirada seguro que con odio, porque por la cara que puso Hermione estaba seguro que no fue una mirada amable lo que le dio a la muchacha. Ella salió del Gran Salón con Potter y Weasley a su lado. Seguro que irían para la cancha de Quidditch ya que había partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Miré a Blaise.

–Vamos, quiero tener buenos lugares –dije.

–Si quiero ver de la mejor manera como pierde Gryffindor –dijo con una risa tonta en sus labios Blaise. Salimos del Comedor y fuimos hasta el campo de Quidditch. Subimos hasta nuestras gradas, y desde allí veía a una Hermione charlando ávidamente con la pequeña Weasley.

**Estoy acá devuelta:**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Seguí el consejo de **_**Ady celestial destiny mar **_**de hacerlo más largo, no mucho pero algo es algo.**

**Bueno, dejen sus comentarios cualquier cosa que quieran poner será bienvenida (consejos, ideas…). Eso nada más.**

**Besos. Noelia.**


	4. Guerra

**Hola!!**

**Acá estoy de nuevo. Tardé un poco para subir este capitulo, ya que estoy con los últimos exámenes (acá en Argentina, es noviembre), y no tuve mucho tiempo. También quería aclarar que en el último capitulo puse mal el nombre de **_**Lady celestial destiny mar. **_**Bueno ya arreglé esto último y no me queda más que decir. Disfruten el capitulo.**

_**Kissis.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Hermione POV)**

Estaba ya sentada en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch, con Ginny, cuando vi a Draco charlando con sus amigos en las gradas del frente mía (al otro lado de la cancha). Y allí estaba, tan hermoso, con su cabello que al sol muchas hebras de éste parecían de oro, sus ojos que al sumergirte en ellos ya no podías salir, su boca, carnosa y que besaba tan bien, que encajaba con la mía tan perfectamente. Se veía tan… varonil.

– ¡Hermione! ¿Me escuchas? –preguntó Ginny sacándome de mis locas ensoñaciones–.

–Sí, que bueno –dije, sintiendo que lo tenía que hacer, ya que sino la podría llegar a lastimar–.

– ¡Deja de babear por Malfoy y escúchame! –cinco personas alrededor nuestro se dieron vuelta ante el grito de Ginny, ésta siguió como si no le importara–. Te dije que Harry me pidió para salir, y tú solo mirab…

–¡¡Hay, Felicitaciones!! –dije, más eufórica de lo que se necesitaba para ésta ocasión. Pero había que festejarla, total era la única buena noticia que tenía desde hace un día. ¡Un día! ¿Un día? Cómo que un día, no podía cambiarme así toda mi vida en solo un día. Pero tenía que estar contenta por mis amigos–.¡Qué bueno, Ginny! ¿Y se lo contaste a Ron?

–Eh… bueno Hermione ya sabes como se pone Ron cuando hablo de mi vida amorosa, y también sabes cómo se pondrá sabiendo que estoy saliendo con su mejor amigo.

–Si, ya sé, pero tarde o temprano se lo van a tener que decir.

–Si, pero creíamos con Harry que sería bueno retrasarlo un poco y… –Ginny paro al ver que estaba mirando para otro lado–. ¿Hermione, qué te pasa?

–… nada Ginny –dije sin auto convicción.

–Dale Hermione, te conozco lo suficiente como para no saber que te pasa algo. Está bien, te la haré más fácil, ¿Malfoy?

–Sí –sabría que vendría el momento de contarle toda la verdad… pero no podía, este secreto era entre mi vientre y yo.

– ¿Te engaño con otra?

–No –dije–. Bueno, en realidad no lo sé.

–Bueno, ¿te dejó?

–Sí Ginny, me dejó –dije. Odiaba lo perspectiva que era esta chica, aunque seguramente por mi cara hasta Hagrid se daría cuenta de mi estado de ánimo–.

–Pero, ¿por qué? –me preguntó enfurecida Ginny.

–Creo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él –dije triste.

–A yo lo mato –dijo Ginny, levantándose de su asiento–. No voy a permitir que te lastime Hermione.

–No, no Ginny no quiero que le digas nada. No quiero que él sepa que me afecta todo esto –dije, cuando Madame Hooch tocaba el silbato dando comienzo al partido, y yo pensaba que no podía concebir una amiga mejor que Ginny.

**(Draco POV)**

Al fin salíamos del campo de Quidditch, salíamos rápidamente para que los Gryffindors no se mofasen. Y yo sobre todo por que quería irme a mi habitación y enterrarme en un libro para no poder salir más, y no enfrentarme a la realidad. Mi realidad, la realidad que yo tanto odiaba.

Hermione estuvo muy pendiente del partido, cosa rara en ella, pero no me importaba ya que la estaba mirando a ella. A sus labios finos, a sus ojos de un dulce canela, a su cabello que brillaba al sol, a su todo, a ella.

No, me la tenía que sacar de la cabeza, no podía vivir más pendiente de todos los movimientos de ella, sino más bien ignorarlos. Si ella me había dejado, ella iba a pagar, nadie NUNCA deja a un Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Ronald POV)**

Estábamos festejando nuestra victoria contra Ravenclaw en la sala común, cuando Hermione entró en el salón. Seguro que nadie lo notaría, pero yo si, siempre estaba pendiente de ella.

Hermione… ¿porqué tenía que estar siempre en mi mente? Siempre su aroma a vainilla inundaba mi ser cuando estaba junto a ella. No importaba las peleas que teníamos, ella era el amor de mi vida, al principio creía que sería un amor platónico, pero no, yo iba a hacer algo para que ella quedara a mis pies. Ya que se había separado de Malfoy, tenía un obstáculo menos.

¿Por qué habrían cortado? No lo sabía, pero no me importaba mientras que no la viera derramar una sola lágrima por ese hijo de puta. Si la lastimaba iba a conocer a Ronald Weasley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Hermione POV)**

Estaba en mi cuarto, después de quedarme una hora y media en la fiesta por la victoria en el juego de Quidditch, decidí irme a dormir ya que tenía mucho sueño.

Quería concentrarme un poco en mis tareas escolares, ya que las tenía medio abandonadas, pero cuando me senté y vi que tenía la mente en blanco, me dí una ducha para refrescarme y sacarme todas las cosas de la cabeza, pero en realidad, me hizo reflexionar sobre un único tema Draco.

Si él me había hecho sufrir, él iba a correr por la misma suerte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Draco/Hermione/Ron POV)**

–Esto es guerra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!**

**Estoy acá devuelta.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Comentarios, consejos, ideas, etc.**

**Besos, Noelia.**


	5. ¡No puedo más!

**Desclairmer****: todos los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Hola!!!**

**Les dejo el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste. Creo que voy a parar un poquitín, muy poquito, para ir escribiendo capítulos y tenerlos en mi maquina así no tengo que hacerlos hasta último momento, como hice hasta ahora.**

**Besitos, disfruten**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasó una semana sin nada digno para contar. A menos que encontremos importante que a Neville se le haya explotado el caldero en Pociones y manchó a todos con una poción verde musgosa que no se podría decir qué es, ya que sólo Neville sabe qué es lo que puso en ella.

Los síntomas de mi embarazo me enloquecían. El sueño ya era insoportable, ya que no podía quedarme a estudiar hasta tarde. Mis atracones por la mañana y por la noche, me pasaban cuentas por las madrugadas, en donde me levantaba y devolvía, desde el primer bocado del desayuno hasta el último de la cena (o eso me parecía a mí). El primer desmayo o "la baja de presión" como le llame yo, alegando no haber comido bien, fue en el medio del Gran Salón (y lo maldije internamente millones de veces).

El embarazo no era nada al lado de lo que tenía que estudiar para los EXTASIS. Y ya que estaba tan cansada, ¡me quedé dormida en la clase de Historia de la Magia! Fue el peor papelón de mi vida. Cómo yo, Hermione Granger, me iba a dormir en el medio de la clase. El profesor Binns se enojó mucho conmigo y sacó 10 puntos a Gryffindor.

Entré al Gran Salón, ya con el estómago revuelto ¡Y eran las 8:30 de la mañana!

–Hola Herms, ¿cómo estas? –me preguntó Ron, que se lo veía realmente preocupado por mi estado de salud, más que por una pregunta cotidiana.

–Bien Ron, ¿por qué? –necesitaba preguntarlo, estaba preocupado por si sospechaban algo.

–No, te veía muy pálida estos días, aparte porque te desmayaste… –su voz fue perdiendo fuerza mientras hablaba.

–Ron ya te expliqué sólo fue una baja de presión, igual gracias por preocuparte –y rápidamente quise cambiar de tema–. ¿Y vos cómo estas Harry?

–Bien –dijo con voz indeferente–. Un poco cansado por todo lo que estudiamos.

–Sí hasta a Hermione se le ve con ojeras –dijo Ron en una carcajada–. Nunca te vi tan cansada por estudiar, y eso hace años que te conozco.

–Ron, a esta altura del año, estudiando o no voy a tener ojeras igual –dije, inventando una pobre excusa, antes de que empiece el interrogatorio–. Estoy cansada.

–Y ya que estás tan cansada, por qué no faltas a clases hoy –dijo, y después de mirar mi cara, agregó–. Por lo menos las de la mañana.

–¿Crees que estoy para juegos Harry? En dos semanas rendimos los EXTASIS y tú me dices que falte a las clases ¡Estás loco!

–Déjala Harry, si la agarra otro profesor durmiéndose en el medio de la clase, suguro que va a recapacitar –dijo Ron, y en ese momento me harté y me fui hall, no sin antes darle a los dos una cara de profundo odio.

"Maldita sea, estos chicos no entienden nada, si sólo supieran en el lugar en que me encuentro yo –pensé, y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Me asustaba como mis estados de ánimo cambiaban rápidamente de la bronca a la tristeza.

Y en eso sonó el timbre que anunciaba la primer hora, Pociones…

Y sin haber ingerido nada desde ayer a la noche, me dirigí hasta las mazmorras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–¡¡No puedo más!! –grité, sabiéndome sola en mi cuarto.

Esa frase reflejaba muchas cosas. Yo siempre pude. Quizá siempre pude, porque creía que era más que los demás, por mi forma altanera y por creer que me podía llevar el mundo por delante (siempre con respeto obvio). Pero ahora no. Ahora me sentía una más del montón.

Estaba mal. No podía con mis clases. No podía con mis amigos que me estaban acosando todo el tiempo. No podía conmigo (que eso implicaba dos personas), no podía con Draco, no podía con mi vida. Aunque Draco era mi vida. Y por eso no podía más con nada, porque no lo tenía a él. No lo tenía para que me abrace, para que me haga mimos cuando estoy mal. No, todo eso se había terminado, ya no más.

Tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza, ¿qué? Sabía que no lo iba a conseguir, porque ni siquiera yo misma me creía eso.

Saqué esa carta, su carta que tenía guardada en el cajón de mi mesita de luz, y que leía todas las noches, para no darme esperanzas, para saber que si él creía que yo no lo merecía, él no me merecía a mí.

Leí la arrugada carta con tinta ya corrida por las lágrimas que habían caído en ella, y como siempre me sentí mal. Por Merlín, por Dios o el que me este escuchando, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué hice yo? Lo amé. Eso hice mal, lo amé a pesar de que mis amigos me advirtieron que Malfoy sólo jugaba conmigo. Lo amé como para matar o morir por él.

Pero no, tenía que vivir, por mí y por mi bebé.

Guardé la carta en el sobre y lo guarde. Le hice un hechizo al cajón para que solo yo pueda abrirlo. Me senté en la cama y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Tenía que contárselo a alguien, no podía acarrear con esto yo sola, no tenía esa fuerza. ¿Pero a quién se lo iba a contar? ¿Profesores? No, seguramente querrían que se lo cuente a Draco ya que "merece saberlo", no. ¿Ginny? No, se que es mi amiga, pero no creo que sea conveniente decírselo a ella, ya que Ron estaría atrás de ella todo el tiempo, comienzo a sospechar que Ron… bueno Ginny no. ¿Ron? Ni pensarlo, jamás. ¿Harry? ¡¡Harry!! Sí él era el indicado, sabía guardar secretos, siempre estuvo conmigo aunque saliera con Draco, y no se lo iba a contar a nadie. Ya sabía a quien le iba a contar mi secreto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Harry POV)

Ron y yo estábamos en el Gran Salón comiendo, después de un excelente pero cansador entrenamiento de Quidditch.

–¿Dónde está Hermione, Ron?

–No lo sé, me parece que comió antes.

–A bueno, Ron te dejo necesito darme un baño –dije levantándome.

–¿Por qué? Te puedes bañar después –dijo Ron, metiéndose una gran parte de una pata de pollo en la boca.

–Podría… si no me hubieses tirado de la escoba encima de un charco –dije y me fui del salón sonriéndole sin rencor a Ron.

Entre a la sala de Gryffindor y no había nadie. Bueno, el entrenamiento había durado mucho, no era extraño que ya todos se hubieran ido a dormir. Pero había una persona sentada en el sillón frente al fuego.

–Hola Herms, ¿qué haces todavía despierta? –pregunté, ya que esta tarde se la veía tremendamente cansada.

–Nada, te esperaba ¿vino Ron contigo? –preguntó la chica.

–No, pero si quieres lo traigo.

–No, no, no –dijo Hermione ¿desesperada? –. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

Sonaba extraño que Hermione quiera hablar conmigo sin la presencia de Ron, ya que éramos un grupo tan unido que nos hablábamos de todo, a menos que…

–¿Es por Ginny? ¿Le pasó algo?

–No Harry, no le pasó nada. Quería hablar de algo que me está pasando a mí…

Si antes sonaba extraño, ahora no entendía que hacía yo allí. ¿Acaso quería hablar conmigo de cosas de chicas? Por mucho que fuera mi amiga no creía que fuera a soportar eso.

–Bueno habla –dije, ya que la ansiedad me estaba matando.

–No –dijo Hermione–. Aquí no en mi habitación.

–Está bien –contesté inquieto, ¿qué era eso tan importante que Hermione tenía para decirme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holis!!**

**Bueno, saben estaba pensando en hacer un lemmon, no sé donde, cómo ni cuando, pero quería saber que opinaban de eso.**

**Bueno dejen reviews please!!! (ideas, críticas, consejos, etc.)**

**Los dejo, besitos**

**Noelia ( ****.com/noe_cullen**** )**


	6. Mi secreto, la verdad

**Desclairmer****: todos los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Hola!!!**

**Primero que todo, gracias por sus reviews. **

**Aquí les dejo el sexto capitulo de mi fic. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Saluditos a mi amiga Antonella.**

**Bueno, besitos. Noelia.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dije a Harry que subiéramos a mi cuarto ya que todas la chicas ya estaban durmiendo. Me sentía muy nerviosa. No sabía cómo iba a decirle a mi amigo que estaba esperando un hijo de su segundo peor enemigo. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que decírselo a él porque sino creía que podría llegar a estallar.

–Bueno, ¿qué me querías contar? –dijo Harry, cuando nos sentabamos en mi cama–.

–Bueno… eh, tú sabes que… bueno que… –empecé tartamudeando ¿qué le iba a decir? –. Bueno Harry, tú sabes que yo salí mucho tiempo con Draco y… bueno… nosotros, ehh…

–Hermione ve al grano –me cortó Harry, se veía impaciente.

–Bueno Harry te lo digo de un tirón. Harry estoy embarazada.

Lo dije rápidamente. Me sentía aliviada, muy aliviada por saber que ya no estaba sola. Aunque también quería ver la reacción de Harry. Levanté la mirada que en ese momento la tenía en mis manos y, lo vi muy pálido, más de lo normal para Harry (y eso que era blanco como la leche).

–¿Harry? –pregunté preocupada.

–¿De quién es? –preguntó monótonamente.

–¡¿Pero de quién es?! ¡¿HARRY TÚ CREES QUE ME ACUESTO CON TODO EL MUNDO?! –¿cómo Harry podría creer eso? Era obvio de quien era. Quería seguir gritándole, pero me dí cuenta de que mis compañeras estaban durmiendo y me callé.

–Hermione no te exasperes –dijo Harry tomándome de la mano–. Sólo quería comprobarlo. Felicidades Hermione.

¡¿QUÉ?! (por suerte en mi mente podía gritar) ¿cómo me iba a felicitar por estar sola, embarazada y con diecisiete años? Me puse muy nerviosa, y empecé a sudar frío.

–Hermione no te pongas nerviosa te puede hacer mal –me aconsejó Harry.

–Potter tú no me digas qué tengo que hacer. Tú estás loco, ¿cómo me dices: "Felicitaciones Hermione"? ¿Qué no entiendes mi situación? Yo creía que tú entre todos me ibas a entender, pero no –dije, controlando mi voz.

–Si, te entiendo Hermione. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

No lo sabía. Yo vivía día a día como si fuera una hazaña y él me decía qué iba a hacer, ¿qué le diría?

–Bueno, Harry por un principio no contarle a NADIE. Sólo tú y yo lo sabremos –dije. Tenía que quedar muy en claro que no podía contárselo a nadie.

–Sí, pero Ron…

–Dije NADIE. Con respecto a Draco… ehhh, no se lo voy a decir. Tenía pensado irme a el exterior cuando termine mis estudios, ya que no podré estudiar. Pero no sé, el embarazo no se me va a notar hasta por lo menos un mes después de haber salido de Hogwarts –tomé aire después de mi pequeño discurso de "normas".

–Está bien. Lo que no me parece justo es que no lo sepa Malfoy. A pesar de todo, es el padre, tiene derecho –dijo y yo tuve como un pequeño deja vú, en cuando estaba pensando que los profesores me dirían eso, no Harry.

–Harry, eso es porque no sabes lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero igual yo no dije que él no lo supiera nunca… –dejé de hablar ya que a mí misma me estaba mintiendo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más o menos? –preguntó Harry.

–Ehh, podría ser unos 10 o 15 años ¿no? –contesté después de reflexionar unos segundos.

–Hermione, tú eres muy inteligente, no puedes hacer eso, sabes que él te puede denunciar ¿lo sabes verdad? –dijo Harry. No, no lo sabía. Había pensado en tantas cosas que me había olvidado de ésa pequeña cosita.

–Ehh, Harry me voy a ir del país. A parte Draco ya no siente nada por mí –dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

–Hermione, yo confío mucho en ti. Pero sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo ¿verdad? –yo asentí con la cabeza y siguió–. Pero apartando ese tema, ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?

–Harry, por favor no me hagas hablar de eso. Sólo te quería contar eso, te juro que no podía más, era mucho para mí sola, aunque yo creía que era fuerte no podía Harry, no.

–Herms… –dijo y me abrazó. Fue un abrazó que me reconfortó, que reconstruyó todo lo que estaba destruído. Me sentía querida, un sentimiento que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. Lo necesitaba–. Así que... ¡voy a hacer tío! Mi hermanita pequeña va a hacerme tío –dijo con felicidad en su rostro.

–Sí, te amo Harry –dije entre lágrimas–. Gracias por todo. Por escucharme, por todo.

–Hermione, yo voy a estar con vos siempre –y se levantó dándome un beso en la frente–. Nunca lo olvides –y cerró la puerta de mi habitación.

Su promesa iba a quedar por siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno les dejo mi fotolog: /noe_cullen**

**Dejen review!!! Please no es muy difícil.**

**Besitos, cuídense.**

**Noelia **


	7. Su ayuda

**Desclairmer****: todos los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Hola!!**

**Acá estoy de nuevo!! Aquí les dejó el séptimo capitulo de éste fic (y yo creía que iba a tener 3). Bueno espero que lo disfruten, y ¡¡Gracias a todos por sus review!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7- b) Los doce usos de la sangre de dragón.

¿Qué cómo me iban a preguntar eso? Yo matándome para estudiar, y me preguntan unas de las cosas que aprendí en primer año. Quizá era porque en los EXTASIS hacíamos un repaso de todo lo que aprendimos.

Media hora después, yo estaba controlando todas las preguntas (ya contestadas, por supuesto), sonó el timbre que anunciaba el termino de la hora. Salimos y me encontré con Harry y Ron.

–¡Chicos! ¿Cómo les fue?

–Ehh, no entendí bien la 15- d) –dijo Ron, pensativo.

–Bueno pero si no tenes muchos errores, no te aplazarán –dije sonriente, ¡yo había respondido todas las respuestas! Estaba feliz–. ¿Y tú Harry?

–Respondí todas. Pero temo tener algún error –comentó Harry.

Estos últimos días Harry y yo estábamos horas juntos, en el lago, en los dormitorios, casi se podría decir que Ron quedaba desplazado del "grupo". Lo que pasa es que había un gran argumento por estar reunidos tanto tiempo. Una tarde que fuimos al lago…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0FlashBlack0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

–_Hermione… –dijo Harry._

_La voz de Harry me saco de mis pensamientos en un segundo._

–_¿See? –contesté sin muchas ganas._

–_Estaba pensando –parecía nervioso, y entonces pensé en ayudarlo–._

–_¿Es sobre mi embarazo? _

–_Eeh… si._

_Los dos sabíamos que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, también sabíamos que era principalmente por mi bebé, pero nunca hablábamos de eso. Quizá una que otra vez, Harry me preguntaba algo, pero tenía que ser algo muy importante._

–_Yo pensaba que… –empezó Harry–, si tú no vuelves a estar con Malfoy, yo me haré, sin excepciones, cargo del niño y... –Harry iba a seguir pero lo corté._

–_¡NO! No, Harry. Yo no te conté esto para que me tengas lástima –dije iracunda a mi amigo._

–_Hermione, no lo hago por lástima. Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero ayudarte –dijo, pero yo no me iba a dejar vencer._

–_Harry, haber si nos entendemos, NO quiero que sientas lástima por mí, y si no es lástima, es pena. ¡Y nadie me tiene pena! En serio Harry, si vos me querés ayudar (obviamente de otra manera), yo lo voy a aceptar._

–_Pero, Herms. Sólo me dejas explicarte cómo quiero hacerlo y después me dices lo que me tengas que decir._

_Por Merlín, cómo me iba a hacer esto. Yo se lo dije porque no podía guardar más este secreto sola, no para qué ¡ME TENGA LÁSTIMA! _

–_Dale, dime… –le iba a conceder un tiempo para que se explique, total le iba a llevar la contraria._

–_Bueno, Herms yo ya se que planeas decirme que no aunque de todo el oro del mundo esté en juego, pero escúchame –cuando vio que le prestaba atención, prosiguió–. Nadie (si tú no quieres claro) tiene que saber que ese hijo es de Draco. Todos van a creer que ese bebé es mío. Yo estaré con vos, eres mi mejor amiga, estuviste conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida ¿por qué yo no te puedo ayudar?_

_Después del discurso de Harry, yo ya tenía en cuanta los pros y los contra de su plan._

–_Harry, estoy de acuerdo con que nadie sepa que mi hijo es de Draco, pero con lo que no estoy de acuerdo es que te hagas pasar por el padre de mi bebé. Harry, eso arruinaría tu vida. Ya te dije que te quiero, te amo, pero no puedo aceptar todo lo que me estas ofreciendo. Si tú me quieres ayudar, lo aceptaré, pero no esto Harry._

_Lo que hizo Harry ante mi comentario fue abrazarme, y se lo agradecí un montón ya que lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era afecto, cariño y amor. Luego me dijo con una enorme sonrisa:_

–_Estaré siempre contigo hermanita._

_Y me reí con él._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0FinFlashBack0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Entramos al Gran salón y comimos como cerdos. Se veía que todos los que rendían los EXTASIS tenían mucho sueño, y los que rendían MHB también.

En ese momento vi a un rubio espectacular, que cruzaba la puerta del salón dirigiéndose a la mesa de los Slitheryn's. No, no, no tenía que pensar en él ¡¡Pero que fuerte que estaba!! Con ese cuerpo escultural que tenía, y su mirada gris que siempre hacía de las suyas. Esos labios aristocráticos que eran tan fríos pero dulces a la vez.

"¡BASTA!" –me grité interiormente–. "Hermione, deja de mirarlo por Merlín"

–Herms, ¿vamos a la Sala Común? –preguntó Harry oportunamente–. Ron ya fue hacia allí.

–Sí, porque estoy un poco cansada –dije absteniéndome de bostezar. Salimos del Gran Salón, y empezamos a hablar sobre los exámenes, los entrenamientos de Quidditch y de cosas con menos importancia. Hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la Sala Común.

–Hermione –comenzó Harry tímidamente–. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres decirle lo del… ya sabes… a Ron?

–¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo Harry? ¿Cómo crees que voy a decirle a Ron eso? "Hola Ron, ¿cómo te va? Te quería decir una cosa, estoy embarazada de Malfoy" Sí, y él se lo va tomar de maravilla –dije sarcásticamente.

–Pero… bueno tienes razón, ¿pero y a Ginny? Es tu amiga también, después de todo.

Me quedé pensativa respecto a eso, pero ¿podría hacerlo, tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por qué? Una cabellera roja interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

–Y… hablando de Roma… –dije divertida.

–¡Qué mala eres Granger! –dijo Ginny, falsamente ofendida–. ¡Creía que éramos amigas!

Era malísima como actriz, pero hacía reír mucho, no se lo íbamos a negar.

–Ginny, ¿puedes venir a mi habitación? Quería hablar contigo… –dije.

–Claro. Sabes que me encantan las charlas de chicas –contestó Ginny.

Me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos a mi habitación, no sin antes que yo pudiera ver la cara de asombro de Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aquí, aquí!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D!! **

**Acá les dejo mi e-mail: , si alguno me quiere agregar, está a su disposición, jejeje.**

**También quería agradecer aquí, los reviews de mis one-shot Amor Enterno y Anemia, a: Antito!! (mi amiga, que la quiero un montón), ****Diannita Cullen****, alex, Ayra16, gabs-potter, Michelle ED JH, christti, sooff, lecaosma y ****BeTsy Pop**** muchas gracias a todos.**

**Dejen reviews, ¿si? Es LIIIINDO leerlos!! Sólo tienen que hacer CLICK en el botón ese de abajo y listo dale!! **

**Bueno, besitos!!**

**Noelia (com./noe_cullen)**


	8. Nadie

**Desclairmer****: todos los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Hola!!!**

**Estoy aquí devuelta para quitarles un ratito de su tiempo. Antes que nada quería agradecer los reviews ¡¡Gracias!! Y no me digan que el capitulo es corto por que ya lo sé. Me gustó cortarlo donde lo corte. Jijiji. Bueno, no los distraigo más, disfruten. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la habitación, yo pensaba en lo que seguía a esto. Se lo diría, ya qué más daba. Pero Ginny iba a saberlo de otra forma…

–Ginny –la pelirroja me miró y agregué–. Eeh… bueno, te quería decir algo.

–Si ya se, por eso me trajiste aquí –dijo, como si fuera obvio.

–Sí, es verdad –contesté con el mismo tono que usó ella–. Pero antes me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a _nadie_. Y _nadie_ es _NADIE_. Ya que no lo sabe _nadie_, y no lo tiene que saber _nadie_.

–Hermione, sé que quiere decir _nadie_, no necesito un diccionario.

–Pero prométeme que no se lo… –dije antes de que me cortara–.

–Si te lo prometo –y alzó la mano. Yo se la estreché, a los ojos de cualquiera era un simple trato, pero para nosotras no. Eso era algo más importante.

–Bueno… eh, ¿por dónde empezar? –me pregunté en voz alta.

–¿Te parecería bien por el principio? –comentó Ginny sarcásticamente.

–See… bueno Draco y yo cortamos –Ginny asintió con la cabeza y yo proseguí–. La última vez que eh… lo hicimos, eh… no utilizamos protección y… –¿estaba tartamudeando?

–¡¡¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?!! –gritó Ginny al estilo Molly Weasley.

–Sí –dije muy bajita y tímidamente. Ginny se dio cuenta que tenía que bajar la voz, y la bajó hasta un tono casi inaudible.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no usaron protección? ¿Eh? Dime Hermione –susurró Ginny muy enojada.

–Bueno Ginny, por lo de la protección, yo no me había cuidado, pero Draco me dijo que se iba a cuidar, pero en ese momento él me dijo que… –dije queriéndole explicar.

–¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le incomodaba? Por Merlín Hermione, creía que eras más inteligente. ¡Qué se vayan al carajo el y su incomodidad!

Era verdad, pero en ese momento no pudimos evitarlo, y eso no se lo diría a mi amiga. Vi como Ginny se tranquilizó después de un rato, al ver que no contestaba.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó.

–Voy a dejar que las cosas fluyan, tomen su curso a medida que pasen –contesté. No quería contarle todo, quería tener a mi amiga lo más lejos posible de este tema.

–¿Lo sabe Malfoy? –preguntó. Pero por mi expresión ya debía haber dado cuenta, ya que agregó–. No, lo sabía,

–Bueno, Ginny, ya lo sabes, _nadie_ más que tú lo sabe ¿si?

–¿Ni siquiera Harry ni Ron?

–No Ron no lo sabe. Y Harry tampoco –dije. Después la pelirroja me abrazó diciéndome palabras de aliento. Me abrazó igual que lo había hecho Harry, iban bien como pareja, tan compasivos y comprensivos…

–Amiga, me tengo que ir a "hablar" con Harry –dijo con un deje de diversión.

–Pero no le vayas a contar lo…

–Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Ginny, y fue hacia la puerta y me miró–. Te quiero, amiga.

Ya está.

Ya está. Ya lo había hecho. Ya no iba a sentir tanta presión. Ni Harry ni Ginny iban a saber que el otro sabía que se lo había contado. Lo que sí, tengo que valorar los amigos que tenía. Eran los mejores. Se preocupaban por mí. Eran todo para mí.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Draco POV)**

Besos y más besos.

Esa noche fuimos solo eso. Besos, roces, gemidos, suspiros y nombres que salían de la boca de ambos.

Pero no había nada de lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Hermione. No había amor, ni pasión, sólo lujuria, por lo menos de mi parte. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Iba a empezar a salir con Pansy, sí mi amiga, Pansy Parkinson. ¿No dije ya que le tenía jurada la guerra a Granger? Así sería, le iba a pegar en donde más le dolía. Siempre Hermione estuvo celosa de Pansy. Nunca me lo decía, pero yo sabía que era así.

Si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

Se lo merecía, nadie deja a un Malfoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!! (de nuevo)**

**Les dejo de nuevo mi email (solo para rellenar un poco): ****noebernardez hotmail .com**** –www. Fotolog. Com /noe_cullen (lo pongo todo separado porque sino la página no me lo acepta)**

**Espero, reviews, please, me gustan!!! (a quien no)**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Besitos, cuídense…**

**Noelia.**


	9. Frío

**Desclairmer****: todos los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Hola!!!**

**Primero que todo perdón por la tardanza, es que estoy a full con las cosas de un viaje, perdón por lo corto de este capitulo, pero la verdad estoy a full. Bueno después de los perdones les doy las gracias por los reviews.**

**¡Noe vemos abajo!**

* * *

**(Harry POV)**

Estaba con Ginny en el lago, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera un chica tan hermosa? Si no crean que soy cursi, pero la veo y mi lado más romántico sale de mí. Pero tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza por esos días que las veces que estábamos tranquilos juntos las podía contar con los dedos de mis manos.

Y sí… cuantas cosas para pensar. Los EXTASIS, Ron, era tan feo ocultarle lo feliz que estaba a mi amigo, pero los dos sabíamos que era lo mejor (Ginny y yo); Hermione…

–Ginny… –ella levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, me perdí en esos ojos marrones tan bellos, pero no tenía que estar concentrado–. ¿Qué hablaron con Hermione? –dije un poco inseguro.

Ginny me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–Harry, primero que todo nunca, nunca le preguntes a una chica –dijo remarcando la última palabra–, lo que habló en una CHARLA DE CHICAS, porque para eso existen, para hablar entre nosotras –dijo divertida, cómo me gustaba esa chica–. Pero si tan intrigado estas, Hermione y yo hablamos sobre lo que hablamos siempre: chicos, moda, exámenes, bla, bla, bla.

–Ja,ja,ja –reí, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente–.

–Pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntaste?

–Sólo, porque me preguntaba qué había sido tan importante para que mi amiga me quitara mi tiempo contigo –le dije, con una excusa muy cursi. Y Ginny me beso como nunca antes, con amor, pasión y hasta se podría decir ¿lujuria?

* * *

**(Hermione POV)**

–¡¿Qué Malfoy sale con Parkinson?! –casi gritó Parvati, cuando Padma se acercó a ella.

Lo había dicho como para que todo el colegio se enterase, y _justo_ estaba atrás mío, diciéndomelo casi en la oreja ¡Qué casualidad! Sabía que Parvati siempre tuvo celos de mí, no, no de mí sino de que yo saliera con Draco.

En ese momento no le dí mucha importancia, pero ¿tenía o no tenía celos? No… ¿yo celos? Por Merlín ¿quién diría eso?... pero… es Draco… hay por los cielos estaba saliendo con otra… ¿tan rápido se olvido de mí?

_¡Mierda! _Mis cambios de emociones, los tiraría a la basura. Pero en ese instante me dí cuenta de que mis celos me ganaron y me giré para ver a un Malfoy y una Parkinson manoseándose a más no poder, ¡no podía ser! ¿por qué Draco me hacía eso? Miré de vuelta y Draco abrió los ojos en el medio de un beso apasionado y me miró, me miró con orgullo, altivez, frío. Sentí frío mucho frío con esa mirada que reflejaba también odio y desprecio.

Me levanté despacio de mi asiento, para no hacer demasiado revuelo, pero parecía ser que todo el salón estaba disfrutando de la escena como si fuera una obra de teatro, y me fui, con paso seguro, firme, con altivez y orgullo, nos parecíamos tanto…

Me fui a mi dormitorio, ya que quería estar sola. Estaba realmente triste… esto no podía ser, la últimas palabras que me había dicho fueron te amo, y el amor no se puede ir de un día para otro.

Pero si me lo estaba haciendo para molestarme, yo lo iba a molestar más. Y pensé (se me daba tan bien, no piensen que soy presumida), sabía que no tenía que meter a mis amigos en esto, pero así iba a ser.

No quería lastimarlo, pero tendría que hacerlo, era muy egoísta…

…esperaba que mi pelirrojo me perdonara.

* * *

**(Draco POV)**

Dolía hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Ver sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, me partía el corazón. Pero ella ya lo había echo antes, me ignoraba… y antes éramos el uno para el otro, no podíamos vivir si ambos estábamos distanciados, y en lo más profundo de mi ser sabía que si un solo día no veía a Hermione, me moriría.

* * *

**Ayyy, me da vergüenza subir este "capitulo". Bueno, pero les prometo que muy pronto subiré otro así no me quedo con la consiencia sucia.**

**Dejen reviews, es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos**

**Noelia**


	10. Misión Cumplida

**Desclairmer****: todos los personajes de la saga "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Hermione POV)**

Salía hacia la última clase del día: Pociones. Y aunque todos me llamaran "Hermione Grager la bruja mas lista e inteligente de Hogwarts" no me apetecía tener esa asignatura. Pero sí… mi plan ya estaba en marcha, lo tenía que hacer hoy, ahora.

Entre a las mazmorras y Harry ya tenía un lugar para que nos sentáramos los tres.

La clase transcurrió como siempre. Los de Slytherin obtuvieron puntos extras, mientras que Snape sacaba puntos por cualquier cosa a los Gryffindor's. En ese momento pensaba que alguna vez nos quitaría puntos por respirar.

Todos ya estábamos entregando las botellas con la poción que tuvimos que hacer ese día y sonó la campana. Ese sonido indicaba el final del día, y el comienzo de mi mentira.

Nos quedamos ordenando nuestras cosas (lo hice lo más despacio posible). En eso Harry se acercó a mi y me dijo:

–Me voy a ver a Ginny… invéntale algo a Ron –y se fue, ¡en qué lindo juego me había dejado!.

Después de cinco minutos Ron y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en el aula, pero escuché hablar a unas serpientes en la puerta del aula, entre ellas Draco Malfoy. Era justo el momento.

–Ron… –llamé lo bastante alto cómo para que se oyera desde afuera (pero disimuladamente).

–¿Mmm? –dijo en respuesta, mientras cerraba con fuerza su tintero.

En ese momento alguien se asomó por la puerta del aula, pero no le dí importancia, cuanta más gente mejor.

–Quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que me está pasando… –dije con voz angustiada para que me mire. Cuando lo hizo, proseguí–. Ron, me están pasando cosas con vos.

Ron quedó estático ante tal revelación. Sus ojos azules cómo el mar estaban brillando. Se quedó boquiabierto.

–¿Qué… qué estás di… diciendo, Hermione? –tartamudeó Ron, se veía tan tierno haciendo eso.

–Te dije que me gustas mucho –dije–. Pero Ron, perdóname si vos no sentís lo mismo que yo…

Mientras decía eso una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla ¡Benditas las clases de teatro a las que mi mamá me mandaba! (aunque yo no quisiera, aprendía). Ron me miró como si estuviera loca.

–Hermione, no te preocupes yo siento lo mismo desde hace mucho –dijo, mientras secaba mi lágrima con su dedo pulgar, al mismo tiempo acariciándome.

–Yo… –tenía que decir algo ya, no quería arruinar todo–. Yo… lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo… pero recién ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto me importas, y no sólo como amigo, me importas de otra manera Ron. Por favor, perdóname por las veces que yo te rechacé –dije mientras un mar de lágrimas caían en mi cara, al mismo tiempo Ron las iba secando–. Pero ahora me doy cuenta…, que si estoy mucho tiempo distanciada de vos…

En ese momento Ron ya me estaba abrazando, yo seguía llorando y le empecé a acariciarle el pelo, mientras él me agarraba por la cintura.

–… no quiero pasar un minuto más lejos de ti –gimoteé, ¿cómo le podía estar diciendo eso a mi amigo?–. Y ya sé que no te gusta hablar de el tema de… Malfoy… pero…

–No. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de él –dijo con voz cargada de ira.

–Pero te quería decir, que… –"piensa rápido Hermione", me iba a arrepentir de lo que dije–. En todos los momentos que pasaba con él pensaba en vos Ron –¡Cómo le pude decir eso!.

Ron me miró con amor, y me besó con pasión desbordada, y yo cómo buena niña, le correspondí el beso, con igual intensidad (¿tan buena actriz era?).en un momento del beso, abrí los ojos, para ver cómo una cabellara rubia, se escabullía por la puerta.

**Misión cumplida**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola!!**

**Bueno, acá estoy devuelta y quería decirles que nunca abandono un fic :P. **

**No pude escribir mucho de "Traiciones" ya que estuve escribiendo mi otro fic "Editorial Twilight" que está teniendo mucho éxito.**

**Tengo ya en mi computadora algunos capítulos más de este fic, así que podré subir pronto el próximo cap.**

**Déjenme reviews son los que me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo (y aparte son mi paga).**

**Besitos, Noelia.**

**(Para los que les interesa Twilight en mi perfil hay una encuesta sobre unos tres fics que estoy escribiendo, por favor pasen!!!)**


End file.
